Didn't see that coming
by Raven Snow Star
Summary: "Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." Jim Morrison
1. Chapter 1

I think there is something wrong with me.

Because in the middle of Glee club, a girl with tan skin and beautiful black hair that everyone calls "Satan", sat besides me and without an inch of manners she kept staring at me like she was writing an essay about my face and that scared the hell of me.

I knew everyone's name including the girl who was now sitting a lot closer than five seconds ago. Why she kept doing this? Everyone knew I was gay and apparently she was too, because there is this other girl named Dani who always is holding her hands in the corridor of school and I was sure that I saw them kissing on the other day so it's not like she was checking me out...

Right?

Everyone around us was chatting animatedly about a birthday party that was coming up and it seems to be Kurt's birthday so that made me eavesdropping a little their conversation.

Kurt was my crush, my lifetime crush.

He was like an angel, when he speaks showing that beautiful smile of his and when he is nervous about a song choice for his performance of the week, these are most precious moments that I kept in my head. I like to watch him talking to his friends in Glee club because he gets that kind of sparkle where you only see in those Rom-Com movies.

We talk, sometimes, but I always try to not speak too much because I know I will screw things up even if it is only friendship. When I get nervous my mind's filter practically doesn't exist, so I would probably ask him to marry me after a simple 'Hello' from him.

Our teacher was talking with Rachel about her lead role in our School play and I remembered that the girl next to me existed, so I turned to see if she was still staring.

Oh, and she was.

-I did something to offend you?

-Oh God, let me just think a little here, Hobbit.

Well, I was short but not THAT short ok?

-Why are you staring at me Santana?

Nobody seems to notice out interaction so nobody was there to save me, because everyone knows how rude she can be, most of the time, and how a little to honest for everybody's self esteem.

She was now looking at my hands that were pressed against each other and sweating.

I feel like I'm being questioned by murderer.

-Listen up Shorty; I want to make a deal with you.

What?

-What?

I didn't expect that.

-I notice how you look to Porcelain as if he was the last resource of water in a desert so...I will help you get your boy toy there.

Santana pointed at him and I clumsy hold her hands stopping myself from a public humiliation or some kind of embarrassment.

-Don't do that...

-Oh, right, I forgot you are a coward.

'Courage' was the last word that came out from my dad's mouth before he died from cancer five years ago. When she said that I was a coward a sparkle happened inside me, and I looked at her with my best expression of 'you shouldn't said that'.

-Leave me alone!

I walked away from the class making everyone a little shocked with my burst of anger and a perplexed Santana, I've never knew I would see her eyes widening like the way they did.

-X-

Mike and Sam were sitting next to me while waiting for their girlfriends to arrive, and I was just listening to them talking about Kurt's party and that the house will be empty so probably Puck will bring beers to the party even if everyone was underage.

I saw Dani walking next to a boy, really cute but far away from Kurt's cuteness, and I wondered what happened between Santana and her because she was a lot intimate with the guy.

Tina arrived and kissed Mike on the lips making me and every single person in the world became jealous because they are a cute couple.

-Ah, Blaine? You ok?

She asked me when I guess I didn't respond to her farewell.

-Yeah, I think.

-Great! Because I want you there tonight and happy!

-Where?

-Kurt' party is tonight silly! He wanted me to ask you if you will come so I will tell him a yes ok….?

Why he is so interested if I, Blaine Devon Anderson, will be coming to his little party tonight? I know he is not interested in me.

-I will be there...Kurt's house right?

-Uhum, at 8 pm, don't be late.

I nodded and she went running to her boyfriend that was waiting for her next to his jeep.

Sam put one arm around my shoulders and started to babble about some new video game that his parents gave to him and if I want to come over someday with the Glee club guys to his house and be part of a tournament.

It was sweet of him to invite so I said yes and he went to his car saying that he need to pick up his sister from her school today.

I was trying to find my car key when I notice someone leaned over the side of my car and that the someone was a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform and crap, it was Santana.

She didn't even give me time to say something before she starts to say really annoyed.

-Listen here Borat evil twin...

Just because I forgot to gel my hair this morning.

-I know I was harsh with you but I was being honest ok? You have to stand up like a soldier to express your feelings and I want to help because I don't have anything more to do in my free time and you were being ridiculous looking a him in that pathetic way during all Glee club. So let me pay my sins for being lesbian, according to my church, helping someone.

-I don't know if you are being really kind or really rude.

-Answer me.

-Ok, I think.

She smiled evilly at me and grinned while I made my way to the inside of my car.

-See you later!

Santana said almost jumping but then I looked over her shoulder and saw Dani with the guy from before and I don't know why but a second after she turned towards them I grabbed her shoulder and she looked at me shocked. As if touching her skin was sacred.

-Do you want to help me find an outfit for tonight?

-If I didn't know you were gay I was going to say that you are trying to get in my panties but well...ok.

She entered my car after catching her bag on the floor and I felt relieved that she didn't saw the new couple over there.

And shit, that is strange.

When Santana entered my home we both were surprised to see my mom standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to someone on the phone, I said earlier to Santana that my mom wouldn't be in the house until late of night.

She almost chocked when she saw the girl a brought home and I think I know what she is thinking. When her phone went off she started a conversation with Santana about how gorgeous she was and that she was glad that her son has a friend like her...Oh, she would never say that if she knew Santana but whatever.

-Blaine never brought anyone here...especially a girl.

-I' am just helping him to choose what to wear at tonight's party.

Santana even changed her ton of voice!

-Which party?

-Kurt's party, mom.

My mom grinned.

-Oh, that boy you like.

Wait, what?

My family knows about my preferences but I didn't think that I was so indiscreet about my feelings.

-Exactly, and he wants my girl opinion...So I think it is best if we start because of what I look, you need a whole transformation, Anderson.

-Agree, I think he caught all my dad's clothes.

Oh My God, they are agreeing in something and probably will start to talk about my bow ties so I grabbed Santana pushing here towards my bedroom.

-I like your mom, Hobbit...She's so different from my abuela.

-Please don't listen to any stories she will tell you about my childhood.

-And the day keeps getting better...


	2. Chapter 2

She lay down in my bed waiting for me to pick some examples of what I think I could wear tonight and I kept thinking of how my day is becoming a lot different from what I expected when I woke up this morning. I turned to see her and notice that she was looking to my roof and for the first time and saw a sad look on her face, almost in perceptive but I know when someone is having heart problems, I' m like the king of these people.

Going back to pick a shirt I gulped and closed my eyes trying to formulate a question to her that will not hurt her feeling.

-So...do you want to talk about something?

I heard her chuckling and turned around to see her resting her head on my pillow and looking at me thinking about how to kill me without losing my mom's new friendship or on how to answer my question...or just mentally laughing at me.

-Sit here Hobbit.

She pointed to the space next to her head and I went there hesitantly and putting some clothes I have chosen on top of my computer chair.

-I saw her with that boy so you don't need to stay all tense around me...We were both dating but then suddenly she turned to me, after a whole day in bed, saying that she didn't know if she was really into girls.

That girl said that after spending an entire day in bed with Santana making God knows what? That is cruel.

-And that sometimes she felt like I don't care about her...When someone make sex with you for a whole day, it's obvious that the other care, right?

-Not exactly Santana.

-What do you mean?

-Well, there is people who just make sex for the fact they are making...and others who make sex because love each other. I think she wanted more than just sex from you knowing how...hum...promiscuous you are. She wanted to you to prove that you care about her without the wild stuff.

She giggled when I said 'wild stuff' and I felt relieved to see a little smile.

-If you are so wise, why you don't go for your Porcelain? You are hot and really kind, yeah, well, I started to sound nice, it's time for my nap.

We both stayed without moving and then I lay down besides here hearing her breathe harmonizing with mine and when I though she was already sleeping she caught my hand saying:

-I care, you know?

-I know.

-X-

I woke up with the sound of someone in my room and then I looked over and saw Santana wearing tight jeans with a green blouse that was making her body look really incredible.

She was tossing my clothes around saying rude things about my vests when she picked a gray cashmere with a black bow tie and smiled in front of the mirror.

-Oh, you are awake...Go change to this two I choose and let's see.

I simply nodded because I was still a little dizzy from the nap and then I went to my bathroom because no way I was going to undress me in front of her even if I know she likes girls and not boys. Good thing did this because later while putting the grey vest I thought of how embarrassing it will be if she mentioned about my body in front of Kurt because this will fuck up any future relationship that may happen between me and him.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw her sitting in my bed and then open her mouth shocked and running to me. She passed her hands all over my tummy and arms and then winked at me while distancing her from me to observe better the final result.

-Damm, you are hot.

My cheeks were red; I knew it even if I couldn't see it.

-You look like yourself and hot at the same time, I think a miracle happened.

-Shut up Santana...Well, I like it too.

-And I know Porcelain will love...I think I heard him say that he likes when you wear cold colors so grey it's a safe choice.

I looked at myself in the mirror and Santana put her arm around my shoulder looking at both of us reflected in the mirror.

-We are hot as hell...Look, tonight I will leave you alone with Porcelain but please, try to make an effort...it's a waste of my time if you don't bang him tonight with this clothes.

-I don't want to...bang him...tonight.

-Ok, I will pretend that I didn't notice the way you stared his ass on our dance lesson last week.

-Why were you paying attention to me? You have cheerios and all the popularity that everyone wanted so why do you stick with me, even if it was in secret? And it is not like you love me.

She pushed me to the stairs and my mom looked at us with proud as if we were going to Prom or something like that. Santana didn't answer my question and I saw my mom picking up her camera.

-Why are taking a picture mom?

-Because you both are so cute together!

-Thanks Mrs. Anderson, I make a miracle today as you can see.

-Thank you Santana...and try to come here more often.

She then took the picture without warning and I probably will be ridiculous when she print the picture but whatever I have to get out of her fast before they exchange numbers.

After ten minutes driving and in totally silence I looked at Santana after parking a block away from Kurt's house and she stared at me smiling.

-Please, don't tell any embarrassment thing in front of him ok?

-I will try.

I don't know if she was lying.

After an awkward walk towards the party I ring the bell and I heard someone yelling that the door was open. Santana without delicacy opened the door and went inside; I stalk her a second later.

Sam was already there, sitting in a couch and talking to Mercedes while drinking beer. Rachel was hugging Finn and talking really low with him and Kitty was bored in the corner looking at us as if she was expecting someone. The look of deception of her was funny.

I greeted everyone and I felt Santana linking her arm with mine, I don't know why but it was really comfortable like she wasn't that rude girl that everyone is a little afraid of.

-Hey guys, thanks for coming!

I turned around to see Kurt wearing white jeans with a grey vest that made his blue eyes incredible. I felt Santana grabbing hard on my arm and notice that I didn't said anything.

Oh right. Make a good impression Blaine, just compliment his clothes or a simply Happy Birthday will be good too.

-We are matching.

Great. Just perfect.

But somehow it all works it out when I saw him giggling.

-Yes, we are. Well, make you two comfortable then, I' m preparing some snacks.

He went back to what I assumed was the kitchen and when I went to look for a couch or something Santana grabbed me and tossed me in the direction of Kurt.

-Go there and talk to him like a normal person...at least try.

Jesus, and then she turned her heels and went to talk to Kitty who was not happy with that because I saw her rolling her eyes and buffing.

Kurt was slicing carrots and murmuring something while I cleared my throat surprising him for a moment. He then put the hand without the knife above his heart and smiled at me, I think I saw him blushing a little but the adrenaline may be confusing my brain and eyes.

-Oh My God Blaine, I almost cut my fingers off...

-Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you want any help here.

-Hum, I think I would like that someone opens the potatoes chips bags for me and put in a bowl or something. Thanks.

-Anytime.

We both stayed in silence for a few minutes when I felt someone close to me. I turned around after putting the bowl of potatoes on the desk and was surprised to see Kurt looking at me amused.

-I did something wrong?

-No…It`s just that…hum, you look good.

If someone saw a blush in my check I can guarantee that the person is crazy, because I did not blush.

I did not.

-Thanks, beautiful…

-Huh?

I cleared my throat.

-You are good too.

-You want to go back there and have some fun? I think you are a little bored here right?

-No! I like being here…with you.

Oh God. Santana would probably be happy but now I want to dig a hole in the ground and hide there. I think I was too fast saying that to him.

When I looked over at him I saw that he was hiding his face on his hands trying not to…I don`t know.

-That`s cute, Blaine…So I think I can go with you back there and then we talk a little.

-Yes, great idea.

Santana was talking to Sam and seemed happy so that relaxed me a little. God knows why, but I was a little concerned about her after our kind of heart-to-heart conversation.

Kurt sat next to me on the other end of the couch after putting the bowls of food in the middle of a huge table.

-So…Happy Birthday.

-Thanks Blaine, I didn't think you would come.

-I told Tina I would.

-Ah, she didn't mentioned.

And the awkward silence happened.

He hates me, he thinks I`m boring, I`m just nervous alright? I don`t have this privacy with him at school so it's a little strange.

-So you and Santana huh?

-Ha?

-You guys are just friends or…

-NO!

I screamed a little so he got surprised.

-She is just a friend, we are both friends…She is my bud, my mate you know? The kind of friend you have beer with if you go to a football match and- Oh God, sorry.

-It`s alright…And I` am little happy knowing that.

-Why?

He then looked away from me and started to kick the floor with his left foot. He is nervous or something?

-I wanted to know if you want to go out sometime…with me?

-Oh no…

-No?

I quickly grab his hands and didn't even mind his startled eyes.

-It`s just that I wanted to ask you out first…But I guess you were more brave than me.

Kurt then giggled again and pressed or hands together with more strength. His skin is so soft…

-So is that a yes?

-Definitely.

-Good.

And I was going to turn over to Santana and ask if she wants anything because I was super nervous and dizzy a little when Kurt didn`t leave my hands and was beginning to lean towards me.

What he is going to do? Is he going to kiss me? Because I`m not sure if my heart can handle something like that and-

Oh my fucking holy Jesus.

He brushed our lips together and it was amazing. After that he pressed a little more and I lost control of anything I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn`t make a move because I was too paralyzed to make, and after 3 seconds, I count it, he backed over and smiled at me.

What do I say?

-Look who made the move? Porcelain sure has skills!

I was never so happy to the presence of Santana then now.

-Blaine go grab a drink to me, I want to speak with Hummel.

-`kay…Kurt?

-No, thank you.

I stood up and when I was entering the kitchen I hear Kurt yelling:

-I`m waiting for you Blaine!

Thankfully nobody was here to see me jumping with happiness because it was really embarrassing.

I think I was making a victory dance now.

The dork face I was making should be priceless now, if only I could see that I could laugh at me too like everyone in the sky who is too bored to just be dead and is enjoying my little life from there.

My dad is probably paying all the heaven popcorn for his friends watch his son make goofy things and act all happy about a simple kiss.

God, imagine when Kurt kisses me for real.

I should probably write a will now, just to my mom from what I died you know? I think she would probably be happy with a son that died when he kissed the love of his life and- wait. I went a little far now, I guess I shouldn't say he is my eternity because I don`t even know him very well.

I went back to the couch and saw Santana laughing at something Kurt told her and then he looked at me when I gave my friend her drink.

Yeap. I guess I could be already in love with him.

Those blue eyes were my doom. I was sure of that by now.

-Santana was saying that she dressed you for tonight`s.

I hate her.

I just nodded, what I could say in a situation like this?

They both were staring at me holding a smile because I saw the corner of Kurt`s lips twitched a little. Not that I was staring at his lips and remembering how they felt crashing on mine…

-He was so lost Hummel, he was like a lost puppy after a horrible separation from his mother on a park.

-You made a great job Santana.

-Obviously, but God I`m bored! Where is Puck?

She said that already walking to the other group that was chatting on the other side of the room. Mercedes glared a little towards my friend who was approximating to them and Sam followed her because I think he didn`t want to stay on the couch I was sharing with Kurt.

Rachel arrived not long after that and was speaking loudly, like always. Puck was besides her caring a box that God knows what was inside and when she gave Kurt the box I got curious and suddenly remembered that I forgot his present!

-I`m sure you will like Kurt, I specially bought this from a friend that I`m super found of from New York and-

-Oh My God! I love it Rach! Thank you so much!

He hugged her really tight and I peered at the box noticing that it was a very large and probably heavy book about clothes…and when Kurt opened I notice some clothes from the Musical Wicked there and I think is a book with costumes draws from Broadway Musicals.

It was beautiful some dresses that I saw after a few pages and then he closed looking really happy.

-I should put in my room this…I`ll be back Blaine.

He touched my hands once again, I guess to reassure me that he will be back or because he likes to touch me…I will be happy with both.

I saw Santana talking with Puck and she seemed to enjoy herself because he was smiling a little even though I notice how sad her eyes were after a few second staring, I didn`t even noticed when Kurt came back.

-You really like Santana huh?

-Oh, I think yes…I don`t know her very well but I understand her. Not that I agree with the way she treats everyone sometimes.

-I guess I stopped being mad at her when I notice she was only being mean to hide her fears…I know how being gay can be difficult in this society and I remember she saying how her grandmother was old fashioned.

-Yeah…She is a good girl…Even my mom likes her.

He looked surprised.

-She meet your mom already? I`m feeling rejected…

-I usually don`t bring friends to my house, I guess it was my first time doing that, so don`t feel like that, please…

-Let`s make a deal.

As I wait for him to speak I looked over and everyone was here already so it was almost time to the cake time.

-After our first date I want you to think if you want another date, you have to introduce me to your mother and if you don`t want anything more with me…I guess we can be friends.

-Alright, but I have to warn you that she is very talkative and she is very curious.

He smiled brightly at me and then I recognized that I let slip that it will happen the second date even though we didn`t even went to the first one.

-It`s settled then.

He caught my hand again and I held my breath for some reason. I will never be tired of him touching me.

-Kurt! I think it`s time for the cake!

Mike yelled and Kurt stood up and then he looked over me lifting one of his eyebrows.

I followed him as everyone gathered around the table and Rachel arrived caring a huge Chantilly cake with strawberries above.

Finn and Puck started to sing and I stayed a little shy as everyone clapped hands and sing together, even Kurt was on the flow.

He was so happy.

Tina was taking pictures of everyone and when she directed the camera towards me she winked and I blushed.

My hands didn`t want to move and I was a little relieved by that, I wanted to be cautions to not embarrass myself anymore and I would probably clap outside the pace of the song or too loud, I would probably make a mistake.

He blows the candles and when his lips made that movement and he gazed at me during it I felt a little turned on by that.

-Yey! Finally eighteen!

-Buts still not able to buy drinks…

-Shut up Puck! Porcelain still is grown up enough to do adult stuff if you know what I mean!

Obviously it was Santana.

-Ok, but everyone`s agree it`s awesome right?

-Of course!

-Who wants a karaoke time now?

Obviously it was Rachel suggesting.

Only "Satan" and Puck disagree but then Kurt looked so anxious and delighted that I agreed and Santana passed next to me giggling and saying.

-Smooth Blainey.

Oh God, why she is calling me that? Only my brother says that.

We all sat in front of an improvised stage that was made of a wide wooden bench. Santana sat next to me and Kurt on my other side.

Tina was staring at me really happy about something and then I looked over Kurt and saw that he was staring me so I felt all flustered and looked towards the stage where Rachel was writing the names of everyone so she would pick a paper and the person would have to go and sing a song.

She said she would be the person choosing the song too.

-The first one to sing 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse is… "Satan" Lopez!

-Ha Ha, very funny Berry, give me the damn mic and stay out of my way.

-Good luck.

I shyly said to her receiving a mocked look.

-Don`t need that.

She than pushed Rachel a little from her way and started and men, that was awesome.

Santana had a beautiful voice with all the flame that the Latin blood gave her. Her body moved with the feelings of the song and the words coming out from her mouth were super hypnotizing, her voice was great and I was stunned for a moment.

We were in the Glee club for a few months but I`ve never saw her singing.

-Nailed bicthes!

She states at the final.

Rachel took the mic back for her as she was flustered a little too and then breathes it out as Santana sat next to me again.

-Close your mouth Hobbit.

-Ow San, you have a beautiful voice.

-I know but thanks anyway.

The girl on the stage was a little thoughtful.

-Who wants a duet now?

Everyone raised hands animatedly as Rachel grinned.

-Ok, so the song will be "Don`t you want me" and the two that will sing are…YEY, me! And…

I looked over her boyfriend and remembering all the duets they did at Glee club and that they really fit together when I hear my name.

-Blaine! Come here!

-Oh, I don`t think I…

-Oh for Christ sake…

Santana pushed my butt to stood up and I looked red at her, hopefully Kurt didn`t notice that but he was staring so…shit.I didn`t make a move because I was too paralyzed to make, and after 3 seconds, I count it, he backed over and smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved lazily towards the stage and Rachel held my hand and it felt so strange.

-Let`s go pretty boy!

Everyone was staring at me. Kurt was with a reassuring smile plastered in his face and that made me face Rachel for a second before the music starts.

My voice sounds like that?

This is so strange.

Finn is glaring at me and I`m like "Dude, I`m gay don`t worry". But then Rachel kept moving trying to be sexy and all and I just kept singing and trying not to fall as she circles me.

In the final chorus she tickles my jaw and Jesus, this is so strange.

-Hey that`s my girlfriend!

I almost laughed when Sam punched his arm and Santana laughed mockingly because everyone knows I`m like with Kurt I think.

After that everyone sang and the last one was Kurt and he was singing "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by "The Beatles". If I was not so surprised with his mesmerizing voice I would cry, he said that he sang this song when his father suffered a heart attack.

Two hours passed and everyone was starting to go away and even Santana went away, catching a lift with Puck I think and I stayed behind to help Kurt a little.

I was putting the plastic cups on the garbage and Kurt was cleaning the table. He was murmuring a song under his breath and it felt good acting like this because it felt so domestic.

-Your voice is incredible Blaine…

-Thank you, I was a little emotional with yours.

-It was a meaningful song you know; I remembered the time my dad used to hold my hand as I was learning how to ride a bike...I miss those times.

-He seems nice.

-The best men I know.

He was leaning against the wall looking at me and I stared the floor.

-My dad he always tried to make me stay with him to fix a car over summer, like if I make guy stuffs I would turn straight…But he is not a bad guy…When he was hospitalized I went to see him and he smiled at me saying that he would miss the show, and I asked what show and he simply caught two tickets in his pocket to show me tickets to The Phantom of The Opera dated for two months later.

Kurt then came to me and I felt a little strange sharing this with him, I never told anyone this but something in the way he spoke about his dad made me realize he would understand.

-He was trying to reach me in the end.

-Oh Blaine… I didn`t know.

-It`s ok.

Like I remembered where I was I flinched from him and blushed. I walked by myself towards the door and he grabbed my hand turning me over to him.

-Can we go out tomorrow after school? You will love this new movie that is airing.

-What is it?

-Avengers.

I couldn`t stop the smile.

-We see each other tomorrow then ok?

-Ok…Great party Kurt.

-Thank you.

I caught his chin and kissed him; our lips crashed but softly and just stay there for a few second before I remembered what I was doing.

-Happy birthday.

Walking slowly to my car was a torture. I wanted to run and jump with happiness but I couldn`t do it now, not when he is still waiting by the door with a shocked expression.

Santana is probably grinning wherever she is.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was strange.

Everyone was like zombies. I think some of them drank alcohol after Kurt's party or whatever. So everyone was hangover while me and Kurt talked all the way through the corridors of school and trying not to blush whenever Kurt brushed our hands together.

Puck was like dead in his seat in every class I saw him that day, while Sam tried to wake him because they had to go to the Football practice. Tina and Mike were better after two periods so they were now making out in front of their lockers.

I didn't see Santana.

But I sure saw Dani with her new boyfriend, giggling while he said something probably not so funny.

-Keep the killer aura inside big boy.

I heard Kurt saying when we are heading towards his car after school.

What can I say? I was angry with what Dani did to Santana. Not that Santana never did anything wrong in her life because I already testimony a lot of awful scenes she made with the cheerleaders.

And where the hell was Santana?

I though she was going to abduct me between classes to make me embarrassed in front of Kurt or something like that.

-Sorry…It`s just- I'm worried with Santana.

-I thought so. But what about we go and see the movie and then I can give you a lift to her house, or you call her and make her meet us at the Lime Beans for a Coffee?

-I guess that's better…Thank you.

-You're welcome Blaine.

When he stopped the car in a red light I caught his hand that was resting in his thigh, making him blush. And God, that was beautiful.

He swallowed hard and blinked a few times before accelerating the car and pressing our hands more.

I smiled when he did that and turned my head towards the window glass looking at the sun shining above our heads.

-X-

After our movie and a really good make out section at the back roll of the theatre, I caught Santana's phone from Kurt's, because for some reason I never asked her number, and texted her to meet us at the Lima Beans.

It was time to know why she skipped school today, and something tells me it was not because of something trivial.

As he went to order our coffee orders I remembered our make out section.

We sat beside each other and he caught my hand in the middle of the movie, and after a few minutes, he leaned over to place his head on my shoulder. He even dared to kiss my neck in the middle of the cinema. Of course, now I know why he choose the last row. When the credits started to pass, we stopped our heated kiss and before the lights went on, we had time to adjust our shirts and hair a little.

Kurt eyes found mine from the cashier and I smiled seeing his blue eyes so dazzling. I could really say that I' am in love with him. More than before.

-You are almost eating the guy, Shorty.

Santana sat next to me and all my thoughts of Kurt disappeared. She looked normal at first. But when I looked for more clues, I noticed her usual smirk waver as she looked at anywhere but me.

Kurt came closer and put my coffee order in front of me smiling and after that sitting in front of Santana.

-Hello Santana, how are you?

-I was fine until I looked at that bagel and wished it were mine.

Kurt and I exchanged glances and when I was opening my mouth to speak it up, Santana got up.

-I'm going to buy it.

She went to the cashier and started to flirt with him. He looked interested at her and she passed a napkin towards him, probably her number.

-She seems fine…Blaine?

-On the contrary, Kurt. She is a mess.

Kurt looked at me confused and then caught my hand above the table.

-Sorry guys, sweets. What woman resists right?

-Santana, are you ok? Blaine and I were worried about you. You didn't showed up at school.

-Oh, I woke up late…Hangover.

Even Kurt seemed to notice that she was lying. But we choose not to dig more about it.

-Well, look at both of you…All happily ever after. Thanks to my little help, you two can finally have babies and buy a nice house…

-Uou Santana, calm down. We just started to date; I think babies and future can wait a little.

Kurt said and my heart was filled with butterflies, so now I can call him my boyfriend? That just made my week, year…life!

-Whatever, as you two grow old together I will make out with every hot guy or girl in this city. I'm a free spirit.

-You looked flirty with the cashier. –I finally said.

-What can I say…Men like woman that knows what they want.

-You never thought of getting a boyfriend or girlfriend?

My boyfriend said. Ok, now it's not the time to be ridiculous. Kurt asked her, and I never thought we would get a reply.

-What is the point? They always end on disappointment.

I looked at Kurt, trying to say that it's better we change subject.

-The cheerios have a new choreography? I saw you making a dauntless move the other day at the field…

-Actually yes! Oh, now we are talking about something relevant.

Our afternoon was like that. We talked about cheerios; Kurt then entered the fashion issue as I admired his happy face talking and Santana paying attention. After what seemed decades, we all said our goodbyes and after I walked together with Kurt until his house.

In front of his house, I stood in front of him, observing his beautiful face and shining blue eyes. He laughed at something, maybe my face, who knows. Then he laced my neck and kissed me deeply.

Life is beautiful.

As he moved his lips with mine, I still felt the butterflies and now my heart was louder than a carnival band. I hugged him and kept him close until we noticed that two girls were walking towards us.

He stepped away and smiled. And that was the most beautiful image I've ever saw.

We were still holding hands when I said.

-See you tomorrow?

-Of course, and Blaine?

-Huh?

-I had a great time with you and Santana…Bye.

He pecked me and went inside his house. Leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of his front yard.

I turned around going back to my house. I kept thinking about the day I had. What could I ask more? Win the lottery? Who need money when I have a beautiful boyfriend?

Santana would say I'm being sappy and-

What the hell happened today? Why she didn't went school?

When I arrived at my house, my mom was at the kitchen making lemonade.

-Oh! Blaine, Santana was just here and I told you weren't here-

-Thanks mom!

I rushed outside and looked around for any sign of Santana. She was not here anymore. What she wanted to talk to me?

What is happening with her?

I woke up with a smile on my face. I have a boyfriend! Should I tell my mom already? Shit, I promised to myself that I would not freak out about everything.

When I arrived at school, the first thing I notice was that Santana was talking with a guy next to her locker. She looked at me winking, making me embarrassed. I didn't tried to ask what happened yesterday.

-Hey gorgeous.

Someone said on my eyes when I was catching my thing in my locker. Of course, it was Kurt, looking perfect as ever.

-Hello Kurt, slept well?

-Yes, like a baby. Let's go to class together…

He then offered his hand and I caught without hesitating. I felt good.

Our classes were so boring today. I caught the worst day of the week to exist. Even with my boyfriend a few steps away from it was difficult to not fell like killing yourself. Finally, lunchtime arrived and we both went to the Glee club table. Where usually I sat on the other side of Kurt, today, I would be sitting next to him.

Everyone seemed to notice and they were already making funny remarks and jokes, in the good way.

I looked over the cheerios table and Santana was there.

Dani with her boyfriend were sitting far away. I got angry suddenly.

Kurt kissed my check to calm me down.

The rest of the week passed like this. Perfectly fine, without dramas…Only Rachel's drama on Glee club but that is normal. And without Santana. I was getting worried each day she missed our Glee club reunions.

Then shit went down two weeks after.


	6. Chapter 6

It was normal Friday. Like any Friday of the year. Kids were praying to get out and sleep or party all the weekend. While me and Kurt had plans to make a couple picnic.

But drama got in the way.

At lunchtime, it was all normal, until Santana stood up from her table and her new spark stopped her in the middle of the cafeteria in a brutal way. She almost tripped to the floor.

-What the hell, Santana!

-I told you, I don't want to go out with you anymore, Josh! It's not difficult to understand even for you!

Everyone was paying attention now. Even Dani and her boyfriend.

-You don't break up with me for nothing!

-Honey, we weren't dating for start, so we can't break up!

Then his face went red.

-So they told me about you! You are just a slut who gives yourself for any guy…I thought I could change you…

She stared at him, and I knew what she would yell. But then a girl out of nowhere pushed Santana to the ground.

-You deserve the worst, whore!

The guy then caught the crazy girl and hugged her. Santana was in shock sitting in the ground.

-In addition, she likes to play both teams! What a joke! If you don't change your ways Santana, you will be all alone.

Something was wrong with Santana, she was not moving or speaking. I stood up, ignoring Kurt's attempt to stop me. And walked towards the scene.

-You shouldn't speak to her like that.

Why did I said that?

-And she couldn't even go to bed with me! Bet she has some strange disease!

I guess he ignored what I said.

I crouched next to her and touched her shoulder. I tried to lift her up, and after a while, I got it. The stupid new couple laughed at that and what the hell? When I turned over to the guy to say what was really on my mind, the first thing I felt was a fist in my face.

Great. The guy punched me. Shit, Santana.

I didn't fall to the floor, the guy was not so strong. But I heard Kurt yelling my name from the table. When I looked towards Santana.

It was the first time I saw her crying. Her mascara was going down her cheeks and she looked at me apologetic before running out of the cafeteria.

I tried to run after her but someone grabbed me.

-Blaine? Are you ok?

It was Puck.

-Yes…it was nothing…I have to-

-Ok, go. I can clean this up.

The way he said that, I understood what he meant.

-Kurt, I'm sorry…see you later ok?

-Sure, be careful!

I ran to the parking lot. And I didn't saw her car, I was going after her, so when I picked my car keys and went to my car I saw her.

She was crouched next to my door and was bowling her heart out.

My instincts told me to just let her cry all she wanted but something in my body made me do something audacious.

I hugged her. And pat her head. Whispering that everything is going to be alright.

And I don't even know what was going to be alright.

-Hey, Santana…Don't mind that guy, he was angry. People when they are angry…they do stupid things.

I think I heard a forced laugh coming from her. She looked up at me and smiled a little, it was a little bizarre because I never saw that kind of smile coming from her. Her mascara was destroyed and my heart clenched a little.

That was not only about what the guy said.

-Come on, I will show you a magical place.

The ride down the road was silent. Neither Santana nor I wanted to speak, and maybe she didn't know what to say. She is that kind of person that doesn't like to show what is hurting her.

She was leaning over my car door window, not crying anymore.

I parked in front of the greatest view of all Ohio. You could see the extension of the fields, the little dots meaning that there were people down there. The wind blowing around us as we both sat side by side on a wooden bench near the border. She hugged her knees.

-I always come here when I'm feeling…overwhelmed.

-I know what you want to know, but I seriously don't know what to answer you.

-Maybe…the truth? You`ve been distant from everyone from the Glee club…Even Rachel came to ask about you the other day.

-Uou, Berry showing interesting on something other than herself. That`s something new.

-Stop, Santana! Just-Ugh! What the heck is going on? It is still about Dani?

She buffs sadly, staring upfront as I wait. Maybe I pushed too hard now.

No. She have to talk about it at some point, maybe not with me but I hoped she could open up.

-It all comes down to a girl, right? And that`s just ridiculous coming from a girl…-Her whole body relaxes and she rests her head on her knees.-Huh, maybe I should stick with guys…let`s just forget what happened in the cafeteria. Clearly that guy didn`t take it well my refusal to be his girlfriend.

-He had no right to treat you like that, calling you…bad names.

Santana laughed so hard that I almost jump with shock. Really, this girl should go to a shrink to see if she is bipolar. Kurt says the same thing about Rachel.

-Oh, Blainey…You`re sweet. Too bad you are like my sister...

-Hum…Thanks?

-You know what? Let`s go back to the city and forget all of this…all the shit that happened today, ok?

She jumped from the bench, taping her cheerio uniform to take the dirt away. Still, the tears were filling her eyes.

-Santana?

She turned around, staring at me while I went closer to her and suddenly gave her a hug. The type of hug some people would call it "bear hug". I had the feeling she needed one, and another one saying to me that only I would do it for her.

-What the hell…?

I took a step away, looking at her remembering the time when she helped me to impress Kurt. Remembering how she wanted to help me be with my crush, well, kind of my soulmate, but details. Remembering how my heart felt being crushed by a strong hand when I saw her crying at the parking lot.

-You…Santana, you need to know that not everyone will break your heart, that not everybody will treat you like that. Maybe you think that Dani and you will never have a future together…maybe that`s true.-She flinched at that. –But can I tell you a secret? Life is full of surprises, when you least expect…there she is, the girl of your dreams, that will love you no matter what and will give you the world…Just keep your eyes open and hope stronger.

Her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes were closed and trembling. I could feel the internal fight inside her brain.

I will give her space to think about things, to sort of her thoughts.

-Well, I will meet Kurt now…I will give you a ride to your car and then I will see you Monday, right?

She nodded.

**Alright, alright, alright...**

**The story is coming to her ending in a few weeks so I hope you guys enjoyed what you`ve been reading and if you want to say something, constructive or not just swearing at my poor writing skills, feel free to send a message.  
If you want to just talk too.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

We both entered the car, going through a silent drive of twenty minutes until we reached the parking lot.

She got out of the car, waving her hand while I drove away.

Is she crying right now? Is she sad? Is she thinking about Dani? Is she moving on? I asked those entire questions hoping that Kurt could answer me.

Kurt was laying down next to me, we were both on the carpet floor of my bedroom while my mom cooked us dinner.

After only five minutes that I left Santana, my boyfriend was waiting for me at the door of my house. Worried about me and Santana.

He couldn`t answer those questions.

Then we started to talk about thing he likes and dislikes. About our phobias. About the life, he wants to have in the future.

-For starts, I will go to NYADA, and then I will take an internship at VOGUE where would launch my career as a fashion designer…What else-Ah! I will definitely have a dog named Bradshaw and a humble and affordable loft in Manhattan.

-You seem to have all figure it out…-I said laughing timidly.

-And you? I know you are talented on everything but you have to choose a major...Blaine?

-Very funny, Mr. Hummel…But well, I don`t have anything programmed. I just know that last time I thought about it, teaching seemed a good idea.

Kurt sat up next to me, eyeing me with sparkling eyes.

-Really? I can totally imagine you teaching little kids on kindergarten…NYU have great recommendations, as The New School…And maybe NYADA have one, because teaching is an art.

I lift my head, supporting my upper half body with my elbows. Looking straight to him, noticing that he was now leaning down to me, I got the courage up and my lips founded his with a clash of teeth, but we didn`t mind. Our minds were too concentrated with the fact that we were kissing with a new level of intimacy, as his body was pressed on mine with only a few layers of clothes separating our skins.

My hands were around his neck while his were exploring my chest, my arms…I could feel his hands on everything. It left a trace of fire on each place his fingertips touched.

We both stopped the kiss to regain air, looking in to his eyes is my drug. I could spent all day just looking at his angel face.

His pink lips were a little swollen from the kiss, for the first time I feel wicked. No puns intended. Just a little, actually.

He giggled about something and his lips were once again on mine.

We then sat up in front of each other, and he touched the edge of my shirt. After taking it out from my body I was a little nervous with him staring at my bare skin, but I should stop with this insecurities.

This was our time.

But of course out little happiness was interrupted by my mom`s voice outside my door.

-Honey, I put things on the oven because your Aunt Marge called asking if I could take her to the hospital…she thinks she broke a rib when she fell at the kitchen…See you tomorrow. Bye, Kurt.

We both were frozen, and when we heard her footsteps on the stair and then the sound of the door closing, the laughter erupted from our mouths.

Kurt hugged me while laughing.

-I felt like your mother catch us stealing chocolates before dinner! That was close…

-She would probably be happy, her son is finally with a boyfriend…well you know you are my first crush, love, boyfriend…

My cheeks were red for sure.

-Hum…-He quirked one of his eyebrows while smirking.-I didn`t want to tell you this now, because our relationship is new…but I-I loved you since the first time you walked through the choir room door trying to hide yourself from everyone`s eyes…I loved since the first time you smiled…I love you, Blaine Anderson, and I hope to be loved by you forever…Gods, that was really emotional.

My heart was thumping loudly.

I reached to touch his cheek and saw a few tears coming down it. I went closer to him and peeked his lips.

-You make me do these things…I`m not the guy who would fight four guys at once, but if it is to protect you…I could fight an army of Spartans…Just so then I can have you forever.

-Ok, let`s end this before I become a crying wreck…We both love each other and we want to spent the rest of our lives together, check.

He laughed, making me hug him rounding his waist with my arms and hum his favorite song in his ear.

I felt him pressing little kisses on my shoulder, were his face was pressed.

After a few minutes holding each other, my stomach gave me away so we went downstairs to get dinner together.

We opted to watch a movie while eating, of course I said Avengers and Kurt said Breakfast at Tiffany`s, but we made a deal and ended up watching Avenger today and his tomorrow.

Kurt was deadly asleep when I woke up startled with the sound of my cellphone.

It was a text from Santana, saying:

**_Thank you, Blaine. You know I suck at this things and I will never say it in person, not now. But thank you for always being you and helping me. You made the hell my life was gain a skylight…Don`t read too much in this, just know that on Monday you will suffer with my usual self._**

**_PS: take your hands of porcelain`s precious you know what and answer this text._**

I texted a simple smile face because I know Santana, I know she would not want me to get all sentimental with her.

I poked Kurt`s nose making him squirm a little and then his eyes were opening up.

-I`m going to bed…

He looked at me calmly and then puzzled.

-Well, or you are inviting me to join you or you are asking me to leave the house…which one, honey?

-I-Well…I didn`t want to assume-

-Were are just going to sleep, because I`m a dead meat here.

I helped him getting up and then guided us together to my bedroom where he sunk between the sheets taking his boots, shirt, cardigan and pants…Get a grip, heart.

My staring was becoming a little embarrassing to me because I couldn`t stop to look at his body. His white pale skin and chestnut hair were contrasting with my green bed sheet and then he turned around looking at me.

-I don`t want to crumple my clothes…Now come here…

He patted the place next to him and I took of my shirt and pants, putting on my shorts. I saw a look of disappointment on his face, and I was able to hide my triumphant smirk.

I laid down next to him placing my blanket above us. We were facing each other and then I kissed his lips as a goodnight kiss, watching his eyes flustering and his breath getting synchronized with mine as we look at each other`s eyes.

I couldn`t identify what was a dream and what was reality.


End file.
